Ayanagi Familia
by umbreonblue
Summary: Mafia AU. Hoshitani was just a normal civilian when he gets kidnapped by a group, and escapes, shooting them all down. Otori gives him a hand, and makes him an offer he has no choice but to accept. Thus was the beginning of a Familia's rise to power, and the blossoming of couples and friendships.
1. No Choice

It was an ordinary day for Hoshitani Yuta. However, he ended up in a pretty unsightly situation.

While walking home from school, he noticed that he was being followed, so he ran into an alley. Turning around, he faced his stalkers, ready for a fight. The men following him rushed him, grabbing his arms, restraining him, then one of them put a cloth, full of chloroform, to his face. After inhaling and struggling for a bit, Hoshitani passed out, the men carrying him away.

 **xxx**

Meanwhile, Otori Itsuki, wearing black with a burgundy red shirt and dog tag around his neck, was assigned to a mission. He was to eliminate an unsightly group of people from existence. Accepting the mission, he went off, jumping from roof to roof.

 **xxx**

When Hoshitani woke up, he was still a bit dazed. He was on a bed, moonlight shining from the window. Eyes widening, he sits up, only to see a figure approach him, another figure turning on the light. Shutting his eyes from the sudden brightness, Hoshitani hears footsteps and feels a weight on the bed. Opening his eyes again, he sees a man, who he assumes, is the leader of the men who kidnapped him. The man smiles at him, Hoshitani glaring back in response.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why did you kidnap me?" Hoshitani asks the man as he glares at him. The man chuckled, "You don't need to know that. As for _why_ , well..." The man pushes Hoshitani down on the bed by his arms, facing him head on, holding him down with one hand on his wrists. Hoshitani, who's underneath him, tries to struggle out of his tight grip but to no avail. Then, the man reaches for something from the nightstand. Hoshitani's eyes widened in fear as the man gets out a needle with a suspicious liquid inside. Hoshitani knew where this was going, so he struggles harder, trying to escape. The man just laughs.

"By the way, I located your house earlier...and I ordered my men to blow it sky high. There were no survivors, so you should just- Ow!" The man recoils as Hoshitani headbutted him. Hoshitani, hating the man who made him lose _everything_ , grabbed a gun, which was conveniently left on the nightstand, and shot him, blood staining the floor. Then, he escaped the room.

 **xxx**

On the roof was Otori, as he heard multiple gun shots, went inside the building. There, he sees a very surprising sight. Half of the group he was supposed to eliminate was dead, a boy with a gun still shooting them down one by one. Otori noticed the murderous glint in his eyes, the eyes of a predator. During the commotion, they establish eye contact for a brief moment, when Otori noticed a man trying to shoot the boy from behind, so he shot him. The boy blinks, then continues shooting them all down, Otori helping him out.

Once all the enemies were dead. they turned to each other, staring into each other's eyes, the murderous glint disappearing.

Otori asks, "Do you have anywhere to go?" The boy shakes his head. "I see...then, do you want to come with me?" Otori asks, smile on his face while holding his hand out to the boy. Blinking in surprise, the boy smiles and takes the other's hand.

The boys asks, "What's your name? I'm Hoshitani Yuta." Otori answers, "Otori Itsuki."

Then, they both climbed up to the roof. Otori picks up Hoshitani bridal style, Hoshitani hanging on tight, and expertly jumps from rooftop to rooftop. As they go, Hoshitani looks at Otori. _'He looks beautiful in the moonlight. **Wait, what**?!'_ Blushing, Hoshitani hangs onto Otori just a bit tighter, hoping that he doesn't notice him blushing.

Once at their destination, Otori's hideout, which is actually an apartment on the top floor, Otori put Hoshitani down on a bed as he noticed that Hoshitani already fell asleep. He watches him for a minute. _'He's rather cute. No wonder he got himself kidnapped.'_ Sighing, Otori brushes Hoshitani's hair back. _'I bet Hiragi's going to be pretty mad at me for bringing in a stray. Oh well. He's **my** responsibility anyway. Still...that look in his eyes as he took those guys down... It was like he had the **eyes of a wolf**. It was **super hot**. **Wait, what**?!' _ Otori shakes his head, then smiles. _'He may be a great asset. I'll train him myself if I have to, which I probably will.'_ Then, Otori finally lays down next to Hoshitani, and falls asleep.

 **xxx**

The next morning, Otori wakes up to find Hoshitani snuggled up to him. _'He's like a dog.'_ Smiling, he gets up to make breakfast. Once Hoshitani smells bacon sizzling, he wakes up, rushing towards the smell, an imaginary tail wagging. _'Yup. **Definitely** like a dog.'_ Otori smiles at him, and serves breakfast.

After breakfast, Otori says, "OK. We'll be training today." Hoshitani nods.

They both go the shooting range that's secretly attached to the building. Otori gives him some earplugs and a gun, then sets up the targets. Then, he demonstrates by shooting the targets, hitting the bull's eye perfectly, five out of five times. Hoshitani tries too, and he hits the bull's eye three out of five times. "That's OK. You'll get better with practice." Hoshitani nods, not wanting to disappoint him, and he practices some more, Otori overseeing him.

They stop for lunch, which was great. After that, they spar, Otori teaching him some self-defense moves. Hoshitani pants, tired from the long day. Otori smiles, calling it a day, and they order take-out for dinner.

 **xxx**

After dinner, they talk for awhile about how it's going to be from now on.

"I'm part of the Ayanagi Familia. It's one of the major ones in this area. As for ground rules... You are to do your share of the chores, not mention the Mafia to _any_ civilians or be silenced **forever** , and you are _not_ to shoot any innocent civilians either. Got it?" Hoshitani nods, understanding the danger he's put himself in, not like he has a choice though.

"As for the Familia itself, I'll introduce you when I give my report, but you need to know about some people. Sazanami and Yuzuriha are close friends of mine as well as subordinates. They are to be trusted. Next is Tsukigami-senpai. He's the one who taught us how to fight, but is quite busy with his cover, so we probably won't be seeing him much."

Otori sighs, "Then, there's Akatsuki and Hiragi. Hiragi is the heir-to-be as well as my twin brother. He may be serious but he's really caring once you get to know him. Although, he may get cranky from time to time due to paperwork, so watch out. As for Akatsuki, he's Hiragi's bodyguard...and he hates me to the core. I try my best to stay away from him and his assassination attempts on me though. Unfortunately, that means not seeing Hiragi in person very often, but we text each other."

Hoshitani asks, "Don't you get lonely though?" Otori smiles, "Of course, but what can I do about a bodyguard/assassin who downright hates me...and am unfortunately _not allowed to kill_? As for the current head of the Familia...he's my grandfather. Whether you get in or not depends on his, or Hiragi's approval." Hoshitani nods, "I understand."

" **OK**! Enough about work! What did you do before all _this_ happened?" Otori asks. Hoshitani answers, a lonely smile on his face, "It was pretty normal, actually. My parents were great, I was allowed to roam as I pleased as long as I got home before dinner, and I made friends with pretty much everyone. **Oh**! And, I was number one in running!" Otori nods, feeling a bit sorry that he ended up in this situation as well as noticing that Hoshitani's just as lonely as he is.

"About the people we took down last night... they were a group I was supposed to eliminate, but you apparently beat me too it," Otori smiles. "Ah. **That**. Honestly... after hearing about what they did and _almost_ did to me, I shot them all out of anger." Otori nods, " **Understandable** , but even so, you'll be a great asset to us. We're low on recruits. Of course, it's not for free though. We'll provide housing and food in exchange for your services." Hoshitani scoffs, "Well, it's not like I have a choice. At least it's better than living on the streets."

Laying down on the bed, Hoshitani grabs Otori by the hand, dragging him down, falling asleep as he snuggles into him again. Otori blinks at him, then smiles, laughing a bit, running a hand through his soft hair. Otori falls asleep too, hoping that Hoshitani will be well received by the others. Even if he has to threaten them to do it.


	2. Meeting the Family

The next day, after breakfast, Otori raided his closet for clothes that would fit Hoshitani. Hoshitani reluctantly puts them on. Hoshitani comes out in a black outfit with a burgundy shirt, and a hat. Otori smiles, tying his hair up with a red ribbon, "They look good on you." Blushing slightly, Hoshitani says, "Thanks."

Then, they go out to the family estate, which is a mansion. Hoshitani's eyes widen in surprise at how big it was. Otori turns around, calling him, "You coming, or not?" Snapping out of it, Hoshitani catches up with him, walking by his side.

Once inside, they're greeted by two subordinates. One with black hair in black with a blue shirt, wearing black gloves and a black tie, and one with green hair in black with a green shirt, also wearing a tie. A large entrance hall surrounding them.

"Sazanami, Yuzuriha, I'm back," Otori smiles. Sazanami and Yuzuriha smile, "Welcome back!" They look to Hoshitani blinking, Hoshitani being nervous. "Otori... you took in a stray?" Sazanami asks. Otori nods, "Yeah. I picked him up during my last mission." Sazanami sighs, "Guess it can't be helped." Yuzuriha comments, "That outfit looks beautiful on you!" Hoshitani smiles, "Thanks. Otori picked it out for me." They both raised an eyebrow at that before smiling.

"We didn't get your name. I'm Sazanami Sakuya, and this is Yuzuriha Christian Lion," Sazanami introduces. Hoshitani smiles, "I'm Hoshitani Yuta." Yuzuriha says, "Don't hesitate to ask us for anything, OK?" Hoshitani replies, "OK!"

Then, while Yuzuriha and Hoshitani talk, Sazanami drags Otori over to the corner. "Otori...you better take care of him, or he won't make it out alive," Sazanami whispers. Otori sighs, "I know. That's why I'll be in charge of training him. I won't let him die without a fight." "I hope not," Sazanami says.

"Hoshitani, c'mon!" Otori says as he climbs up the stairs. Excusing himself, Hoshitani goes, right behind Otori, disappearing from view.

xxx

Sazanami asks, "What do you think of him?" Yuzuriha answers, "He's good. Great eye for detail, and since he was involved in Otori's latest mission, he must be a good shot too. Besides, it's too late to back out now." Sazanami nods in agreement, "Let's just hope Otori knows what he's doing."

xxx

Meanwhile, Otori and Hoshitani were walking down the hall. Suddenly, a gunshot was fired, barely missing Otori. Otori smiles anyway, "Akatsuki... I'm just here to give my report. No need to kill me today."

"Hmph. I'll be the judge of that," says a voice from somewhere. Then, a redhead in black with a burgundy shirt and black tie made his appearance from across the hall. He raises an eyebrow, "You brought a stray?" "Yeah," Otori replies, "It just kind of happened." Hoshitani smiles nervously, "Um... I'm Hoshitani Yuta." "Akatsuki Kyouji... You better not cause any trouble for Hiragi-sama, alright?" Hoshitani nods, "OK." Then, Otori and Hoshitani proceeded to Hiragi's office.

When they opened the door though... all they saw was a huge stack of paperwork around and on a desk, and the sound of furious writing from the desk itself.

They both sweat-drop. "Um..." Hoshitani says. "Hiragi...we can't see you with all that paperwork in the way," Otori says. Then, the sound of writing stops, a figure with blue hair dressed in black, and burgundy shirt with a black tie stands up from his seat, glasses flashing at them. "Otori... I see you brought a stray from your last mission," Hiragi says blankly. "Yeah. I believe he'll be a great asset to us," Otori smiles, "Hoshitani, I suggest you wait outside, OK?" Hoshitani nods, then goes toward the door, "I'll make sure Akatsuki doesn't try anything then," before he closes the door shut.

xxx

Pushing up his glasses, a knife by his side, "Otori, your report." "Hai," Otori hands him more paperwork. Hiragi glares a bit at it, "About that stray..." Otori smiles, "His name's Hoshitani Yuta. Apparently, the group I was assigned to eliminate kidnapped him, blew up his house, and attempted to sexually assault him. When I arrived at the scene, half of the group was already dead, thanks to him. I helped him take out the other half though."

Hiragi nods, "Were there any survivors?" "No, sir. That's exactly why I recruited him. He had no place to go, and he's already agreed to work with us," Otori smiles confidently. Sighing, Hiragi says, "I'd like to test him first before he joins us." Otori nods, "Understood." "And Otori…whatever happens, it's your responsibility." Otori smiles, "Yes, sir."

Suddenly, they hear multiple gun shots. Blinking, they opens the door, only to find Hoshitani and Akatsuki in a shoot out with some intruders. Then, as Otori tries to help, a stray bullet hits him, causing him to clench his arm, some blood dripping down on the floor.

Eyes widening, Hoshitani glares at the intruders, dashing off right towards them, dodging bullets. When he got close enough, he grabbed one of them and threw him to the floor face first, restraining him while getting a hold of the other's gun. Akatsuki shot the other one while they were distracted.

It was then that Sazanami and Yuzuriha arrive, panting a bit. Akatsuki glares, "What took you so long?" Sazanami responds, "We had intruders downstairs too." Then, they turn their attention to Hoshitani.

Glaring, Hoshitani smiles, "You **ever** hurt Otori again, and **I will kill you** , got it?" The intruder nods furiously, scared for his life. "Hmph," Hoshitani lets go as Sazanami and Yuzuriha restrain the intruder.

"Otori, you OK?" Hoshitani asks as he checks for wounds. Otori smiles, "I'm fine. It was just a graze." Hoshitani sighs in relief, "That's good. I'm glad you weren't hurt badly, but we still have to patch that up." Blinking, Otori agrees.

Hiragi, who was watching the whole thing, sighs, "Take the intruder to the interrogation room. I'll integrate him **personally**. His group's caused me more **paperwork**. ...And, Otori...forget about the test. He's in. He's proven his loyalty, if only to you for now."

Otori and Hoshitani smiles at that, "Thank you, Hiragi. You won't regret this." Sazanami and Yuzuriha take the intruder away, and Akatsuki just sighs.

Otori and Hoshitani go the infirmary, Hoshitani fussing over him. Once they were out of sight, Hiragi thought about how that look in Hoshitani's eyes remind him of a wild beast. _'A beast that apparently only Otori can tame._ ' Sighing, Hiragi tries to finish up his paperwork with Akatsuki guarding the door, _'Let's just hope they both will be able to stay alive long enough to realize their feelings for each other.'_

xxx

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, Hoshitani bandages Otori's wound. "Is it too tight?" Hoshitani asks. Otori shakes his head, "No. It's fine." Hoshitani smiles at him. "By the way, were you serious about what you said back there?" Otori asks. Hoshitani tilts his head questioningly. Otori smiles, "About how if I got seriously hurt, you'd kill the guy?" Hoshitani smiles, "Oh. **That**. Well... **I would**. I owe you for everything you've done for me, so... I just want to repay you is all." Raising an eyebrow, Otori responds, "Is that so?" Hoshitani nods, "Besides, I can't have you dying on me. It would be inconvenient for the both of us." _'Also, you're just too beautiful to die like that. It would be a waste.'_ Otori nods, "Yeah. I suppose you're right."

xxx

Then, they explore the mansion, Otori being the guide. After a long day, they had dinner, and went to bed in separate rooms. However, Otori heard and felt someone slip under the covers and up against him. Blinking, he opens the covers, only to find Hoshitani snuggled up to his chest. **Again**. Otori shakes Hoshitani awake.

Hoshitani blinks, then sees Otori staring at him, "Ah. Sorry. It's just... I can't sleep alone right now. I need to hear your heart beat to make sure you're **alive**. That we're **both alive**..." he laughs, "Guess it's silly, huh?" Otori hugs him, Hoshitani freezing up in his arms, "No. It's not silly. You can sleep with me for awhile. It's OK," Otori whispers, running a hand through his soft hair. Humming an OK, Hoshitani falls back asleep.

Otori looks at him sleeping, _'Of course he'd be like this. He **did** just lose **everything** in one night after all. Still... he's willing to **kill** for me. And that look in his eyes, he's like a wild beast that only listens to **me**.'_ Sighing, _'I have to fix that soon.'_ Then, he falls asleep as well, unaware of what's about to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry! This story will be discontinued as I've no inspiration at the moment. **Seriously**. **None whatsoever**. I might continue this if inspiration strikes though. Again. Sorry!


	4. Recruitments

I'm back!

* * *

After a few weeks of training, Otori sent Hoshitani out on missions. During those missions, he met and got new recruits.

Xxx

Nayuki Toru was recruited when his family sold him to a slave trader, which whom Hoshitani was assigned to take out. Not trusting his parents anymore, Nayuki joined, but still keeps in contact with his sisters.

Nayuki's usually by Hoshitani's side, helping him when needed, and being a **total** mother-hen to the others of the Familia.

Xxx

Tengenji Kakeru joined when a kabuki performance was trashed by mobsters. He was so mad that he kicked their butts… all in front of Hoshitani. Although, as a result, his father, who is also a part of the Underground in the area, told him to join a Familia already. Seeing an opportunity, Hoshitani asked for Tengenji to join his Familia. He agreed, if only to shut his dad up.

Hoshitani and Tengenji got along well…unless he gets mad at Hoshitani for some reason. Tengenji acts all high-and-mighty, but he still keeps Tavian in his room, much to Hoshtiani's horror, but **that** is an incident for another time. He also bickers and fights with Tsukigami like an old married couple.

Xxx

Tatsumi and Sawatari were recruited by Hiragi, and are treated with respect. Both of them got caught up in one of their missions, and as a result, ended up joining together. As for why… it's best if it's kept **secret**. Hiragi would **silence** you in an instant.

Hoshitani gets along with Tatsumi like they're rivals and friends at the same time, Sawatari completely OK with it.

Xxx

Kuga Shu and Toraishi Izumi were recruited after they fought off a mob of gangsters together. Hoshitani was on a mission with Tatsumi at the time when they saw them fighting. They both looked at each other with a glance that says _'We must recruit them!'_

After the fight was over, Tatsumi and Hoshitani approached them, took them back home to treat their wounds, and promised a good salary if they joined their Familia. Kuga agrees since he's been having trouble financially while Toraishi says, "If Shu's going, I'm in too. I can't let him die on me." Kuga just smiles at that, Hoshitani and Tatsumi smiling too.

They all get along well… if you ignore the incident where Kuga pranks Toraishi with Hoshitani as the middle man. Again, an incident for another time.

Xxx

Ugawa Akira joined when he got caught in a mission, and when he displayed his anger filled punch, Tatsumi asked him to join. Ugawa, who was surprised, said that he would think about it. A few hours later, due to family and financial circumstances, Ugawa reluctantly joins.

Ugawa now listens to Tatsumi, and… is somewhat afraid of him. Nonetheless, he's a hothead.

Xxx

Inumine Seishiro simply got caught up in a fight in his family's restaurant, seeing Sawatari and Toraishi kick butt. The cute Ugawa and beautiful Tatsumi carrying on like the fight wasn't even happening. Amazed, he asks if he can join their Mafia game. Silent, Tatsumi says no, but Inumine wouldn't take ' **no** ' for an answer, so he forcefully joined, unaware of what he'd just done.

After awhile, Inumine realizes that it's not a game, and begins to take things seriously… but, he still is pretty useless. At the very least, he and Hoshitani get along very well.

Xxx

Tsukigami Kaito joined because he wanted to. His big brother, Haruto, was already a known member. As a result of their relation, Kaito's had to fight off thugs looking to _'pay back'_ his brother. He's gotten very annoyed by this, but he still admires his brother, and wants to catch up to him. To do that, "I need to get stronger," or so he says.

Hoshitani gets along with him, although a bit reluctantly, due to Otori and Haruto being good friends. He also, scolds Hoshitani at every opportunity possible.

Xxx

When meeting Haruto, who's dressed in blue and white instead of red, acknowledges Hoshitani as Otori's subordinate, not the least bit worried, since he's sure he can handle himself. Hoshitani shows his respect and a bit of admiration towards him in return.

Xxx

With this many new recruits, it'll be awhile to teach and take care for them all… With that thought, Otori and Hiragi get an amazingly good yet absurd and crazy idea.


	5. Teams and Dress Up

When Hiragi and Otori announced that they would be making teams, it seemed like an good idea at the time. **If only they knew better.**

Xxx

Hoshitani, along with Nayuki, Kuga, Tengenji and Kaito, formed Team Stardust Shooters. They chose the name based on their liking for guns rather than blades.

Xxx

Nayuki dresses much in the same way Hoshitani's dressed. Hat, black outfit, black tie, and burgundy shirt, along with a gun on hand. Although, most of the time, he goes without the hat.

Xxx

Tengenji, being highly fashionable, has two outfits. One is the usual work wear, black, shirt, and hat with a gun respectively. The other outfit is his flashy one, for when he's tired of the other one… is basically the same as the first outfit, only he forgoes the hat, and has a rose sticking out of his pocket.

Xxx

Kaito dresses in the same fashion as Nayuki, only he sometimes has dual guns instead of one.

Xxx

Kuga has two outfits, one that's the usual uniform, only without the hat, and the other, black suspenders, black tie, burgundy shirt, and fights with just his fists instead of a gun.

Xxx

Hoshitani's still hanging onto the hat though, as it was a gift from Otori when he'd first joined. He treasures it deeply, and treats it as a good luck charm. With Hoshitani as the team's leader, he still has a lot to learn. Good thing Otori, their superior, is looking out for them.

Xxx

The other team was formed by Tatsumi, Sawatari, Ugawa, Inumine, and Toraishi. They're Team Elegant Samurais. They chose their name based on their liking for blades rather than guns.

Xxx

Toraishi, like Kuga, has two outfits. One is the usual uniform without the hat, and the other is roughly the same as the other, except that there's no tie, and he has brass knuckles instead of a katana.

Xxx

Inumine is dressed in the usual uniform minus the hat, with a katana by his side. Same with Ugawa and Sawatari.

Xxx

Due to Tatsumi's medical condition, he can't do much physically, but he does have a knife on him if he gets into trouble. With Tatsumi as leader, it's only natural that he's good. Hiragi, their superior, still keeps an eye on them though.

Xxx

 **Still** , with these two teams balancing each other out, their Familia rises in power as well as in rank.


	6. Nicknames

Nicknames are just a part of life in the Underground. Whether it comes from rumors or your friends.

Xxx

Sazanami and Yuzuriha got the nickname "Beauty Duo" simply because they can handle themselves in a somewhat stylish way. You can blame the stylish part on Yuzuriha.

Xxx

Hiragi is nicknamed the "Swallow" because of his fast movements with a knife. Akatsuki is apply nicknamed "Guard Dog" for obvious reasons **aka** his protectiveness of (crush on) Hiragi.

Xxx

Haruto is nicknamed "Host" because… well, he looks like one, and actually is a part-time host. Kaito has the nickname "Icy Moon" simply because he gives an icy glare to either his enemies, or Tengenji.

Xxx

Speaking of Tengenji, his nickname is "Crane." This is because of his kabuki background, and flashy appearance. Also, because of his hotheadedness.

Xxx

Otori is nicknamed the "Phoenix" because he once survived a burning building. Yeah… that is one mission he'll never forget, and a story for another time.

Xxx

Tatsumi and Sawatari are nicknamed "Lord and his Samurai" because they're always together, and Sawatari protects him with his katana. Just like a samurai protecting his lord in the Edo period.

Xxx

Ugawa is nicknamed "Sassy Rabbit" while Toraishi is nicknamed "Womanizing Tiger" for obvious reasons. Also, no matter how many times Kuga hits him, Toraishi'll still be the same as always. Inumine is nicknamed "Stupid Dog" by his teammates for obvious reasons too.

Xxx

Kuga is apply nicknamed "Wolf" for his tendencies to be protective towards his own group, and his quiet nature.

Xxx

Nayuki's nickname is "Bipolar Mother-Hen." This is because, one minute, he's sweet and the next, he's cold. Also, he's the mother-hen of the group. It just suits him.

Xxx

Hoshitani's nickname is a complicated one. He's called "Wolfdog." Usually, he's as tame as a dog with everyone, but when his group's hurt, he turns into a wolf either protecting its pack, or taking down the enemy, a glint in his eyes. Otori laughs as he says, "It fits him perfectly." Only a few people, like Kuga, Otori, Haruto, and Tatsumi… maybe Toraishi, can calm him down when he's in wolf mode. But that is a story for another time.


	7. Incidents

The incident with Tavian and Hoshitani, and the incident of Kuga, Toraishi, and middle man Hoshitani. I'm sorry, copyright.

* * *

On the day that Tengenij moved in, he introduced his black cat, Tavian. Everyone cooed at the pretty kitty, except Hoshitani. Hoshitani was frozen stiff.

Nayuki asks, "What's wrong?" Hoshitani runs to a stop on the stairs, away from Tavian, and says, "Um… I'm.. not good with cats."

Silence is all that gets.

Tavian somehow gets close to him on the stairs, which only causes Hoshitani to run away further up, and into his room. Otori sighs, "I think it's best if you keep Tavian in your room, Tengenji. I'll go see how Hoshitani's doing."

Nodding, Tengenji picks up Tavian, and Otori goes to Hoshitani's room, which is right next to his own.

"Hoshitani. It's me. Can I come in?" Otori asks from in front of the door. "Is Tavian with you?" He hears from behind the door. "Nope," Otori smiles. "Then come in." Otori enters the room, closing the door behind him.

"I never thought you'd be afraid of cats," is Otori's opening statement as he sits on the bed with Hoshitani. Blushing, Hoshitani hides his face in a pillow, "More like, all animals scare me, except insects. I have zoophobia." "Ah… Why though?" Otori asks. "Multiple reasons…" "OK…then why are you afraid of cats in particular?" Otori decides to ask.

Hoshitani huffs, "My father got a huge cat shaped decoration. It traumatized me so much, I became afraid of cats." Otori starts laughing. "Oi! Don't laugh!" Hoshitani pouts as he hits Otori with a pillow repeatedly.

"S-sorry. It's just… a ridiculous way to become afraid of cats," Otori says despite his chuckling. Then, he pats Hoshitani's head, "But, if you ever get scared like that again, just tell me. I'll protect you." Hoshitani blushes at this, but leans into his touch anyway, "You better."

From then on, Hoshitani stayed as **far** away from Tavian as possible, but eventually, got used to having a cat in the house.

XXX

Toraishi lost the mission report he borrowed from Kuga due to his womanizing. Kuga said that they were no longer friends because of this, Hoshitani being witness to it all. Hoshitani tried to get them to talk it out, but to no avail.

Then, trying to find someone to hang out with, Toraishi tried to forcefully get Hoshitani to go somewhere with him. Kuga didn't like this one bit, so he caught Hoshitani's wrist, and pulled him back.

Kuga and Toraishi glared at each other, and played tug-of-war with Hoshitani. Hoshitani, feeling like he's a toy being fought over by two five year olds, gets angry, and yells at them to let go. They both reluctantly let go, only for Hoshitani to hit them on the head, causing bumps.

"If you two ever fight over me like a toy **again** , well…you won't like what I'd do to you. Got it?" Hoshitani says as he smiles evilly. Kuga and Toraishi both nod, slightly scared for their lives. Then, after Toraishi leaves, Hoshitani asks if that was really necessary. Kuga just shrugs.

At lunch, Hoshitani talks to Toraishi for a bit. He tries to get Toraishi to see things from Kuga's perspective. Toraishi nods, and asks, "Why do you care?" Hoshitani just smiles, "I've never had a childhood friend or even a best friend before, so… I'm kind of jealous."

Toraishi just stares at him. Hoshitani continues, "That's why, it's better if you apologized." Toraishi just nods again, then leaves, Hoshitani wondering if he'd said the right thing.

The next day, Hoshitani yawns as he was up late last night, worrying about those two. As he spots Kuga, he runs up to him, saying their greetings, before talking. He tells Kuga that he talked to Toraishi yesterday. Kuga just shrugs it off, saying that it has nothing to do with Hoshitani. This causes Hoshitani to sulk a bit.

Kuga smiles, telling him that it's going to be OK. Hoshitani just smiles back. Then, Toraishi shows up, calling Kuga to the roof. Hoshitani goes too, as he's worried about them fighting.

On the roof, Toraishi apologizes to Kuga, and saying that he recovered the mission report. Then, he asks for Kuga to hit him. Hoshitani tries to stop them, but… Kuga just flicks his forehead. "Ow!"

Toraishi asks if he forgives him. Kuga says, "Yeah. Actually,.. I wasn't angry in the first place." "Huh?" Both Toraishi and Hoshitani exclaim. Kuga continues, "While I'm glad you got the report back, it's just an old copy. I just wanted to teach you a lesson is all." "Ah. A prank huh… that's a relief," Hoshitani sighs. "A relief, my foot! What was that?!" "Well, it was just a prank this whole time," Hoshitani replies. "That's going too far!"

Kuga says, "Looks like you're finally acting like a good person, old friend." Toraishi just blushes in embarrassment. Hoshitani smiles, happy that everything got settled OK.

However, his phone rings. Toraishi picks it up, only to flirt and set up dates with multiple girls again. "He…hasn't learned his lesson, has he?" Hoshitani asks rhetorically. Then, he notices Kuga's aura, "Eh? Kuga, are you going to punch him?" "When it comes to this, it can't be helped, right?" "Eh, uh… yeah!" Then, Kuga punches Toraishi in the face, thus ending things.

Even so, despite all the warnings and punches, Toraishi is **still** the same Womanizing Tiger everyone has come to know.


	8. 5 Times Akatsuki's Failed to Assassinate

I. Akatsuki's first assassination attempt on Otori was going well. He'd set up a trigger sensitive plate connected to a sniper gun. Once Otori steps on it, **bang**!

Unfortunately, Otori managed trip when he stepped on the plate, thus the shot missed. Angry, Akatsuki vowed to kill him.

II. This time, Akatsuki tried to blow him up with explosives.

He misjudged the time it took to activate and trigger them, and ended up blowing himself up instead, much to Otori's amusement.

III. While undercover, Akatsuki slipped poison into Otori's food.

However, Otori didn't eat it, but another lackey ate it and died instead. Akatsuki cursed him, and left without a word, Otori secretly smiling.

IV. This time, a trap was set up. A motion sensor, and a string that would let the knives fly at their target.

When Hoshitani and Otori stepped on it, "Ah. Your shoelace is untied." "Really?" Otori bends down to tie it just as all the flying knives were caught by Hoshitani and quickly thrown back. Getting up again, Otori walks with Hoshitani, who doesn't inform him of what just happened. Akatsuki was amazed by this, and… a bit scared.

Later, Hoshitani threatened him to not mess with Otori anymore. "No promises," Akatsuki says in response to Otori's guard dog. Hoshitani just glared and left. _'Next time, I'm calling in Hiragi.'_

V. "This time, for sure!" Akatsuki says to himself as he prepares for yet another assassination attempt. He's going to be direct, and kill Otori with any possible means. He'd heard that Otori was going to be alone in his office today, so it would be the perfect time to kill him.

However, when he opens the door, guns blazing, he realizes that no one's here. Blinking, he looks confused as Hiragi and Hoshitani come out of the closet. "Ah. Hiragi-sama. Uh… this isn't what it looks like!" Hiragi's glasses flash, and Hoshitani glares daggers. "Akatsuki, no more assassination attempts on Otori. It's costing us money and **me** paperwork." Dejected, Akatsuki sighs, "Hai~."

After Atatsuki leaves, Hoshitani says, "You do realize he'll just keep trying behind your back, right?" Hiragi sighs, "Yeah. But, it's better to leave it at that. Besides, he did cost me paperwork and the Familia money. It's a worthy punishment to that." Hoshitani shakes his head, agreeing to the ridiculousness that is their lives.

And thus is the end of Akatsuki's assassination attempts on Otori's life… for now.


	9. Birth of the Phoenix

Story of Otori's survival, and origin of his nickname "Phoenix."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _On one of his first missions, Otori had to take out a gang that were conducting business inside a warehouse. However, during the fighting, someone started a fire with a lighter and a barrel of oil._

 _Otori tried to escape but, was caught by an iron beam. Trapped, he phoned for help, but lost consciousness afterwards._

 _When he woke up, the fire was put out, and he was stuck in a pile of wood and iron. Calling out for help, someone heard him, and they start to pull him out by the arm._

 _Sazanami and Yuzuriha were amazed that he survived the fire with mild burns, and a broken arm and leg along with minimal inhalation of smoke. Rumors of this spread, and the nickname "Phoenix" was born._

 _End of Flashback_

After telling that story to the recruits, they were all shocked, Otori smiling.

Suddenly, Hoshitani hugged him, "I'm glad you survived. If you didn't then… I wouldn't have been able to meet you." Otori blinks, then hugs back, "Yeah… I'm glad too."

The others smile, and back out of the room, letting those two have their privacy.

"Ne, you better not die on me, OK?" Hoshitani asks. Laughing, Otori replies, "I wasn't planning to!"

"Good. I can't repay a dead man… Rather, I don't want to," Hoshitani pouts. Smiling Otori says, "Hai. Hai," as he rubs his subordinates head, Hoshitani leaning into his touch.


	10. 5 Times Hoshitani was in Wolf Mode

I. While on a mission, Kuga got shot in the shoulder, and Hoshitani entered wolf mode. He took down all their enemies, expect one. Hoshitani was so focused on taking them out, he forgot himself.

Thus, Kuga stepped in, and hugged him. Shocked, Hoshitani snapped out of it, and rested on Kuga for a bit before apologizing. Kuga replies, "It's OK."

II. On a mission with Tatsumi, Hoshitani was in full wolf mode after their attempt to snuff out a gang went wrong. Tatsumi didn't get hurt but… Hoshitani was fierce in his effort to protect him.

When all of their enemies were dead, Tatsumi sang a few notes, calming Hoshitani down. Hoshitani asks, "Are you OK?" Tatsumi just smiles and nods, "Yeah. I'm fine." _'Guess it's true. Music **can** soothe a beast.'_

III. Toraishi and Hoshitani weren't on a mission, but even so, they ended up in a street brawl with some thugs. They apparently had some beef with Toraishi. As such, they fought with their fists. It's only fair. But,… the thugs said some things that got Hosihtani mad, and he went ahead into wolf mode.

Toraishi calmed him down by holding him close and whispering sweet words in his ear, words he would use to pick up girls with. Hoshitani got so embarrassed, he turned as red as a tomato.

After all was said and done, Toraishi asks, "Why'd you go wolf on me?" Hoshitani smiles, "Because what they said about you was wrong. I was so mad at that that I decided to teach them a lesson." Blinking, Toraishi says, "Next time, don't do that. I'd rather do that myself… and thanks." "No prob!"

IV. When Haruto was visiting, he got into a brawl with a few guys who wanted to **'talk'** to him about their girlfriends. Hoshitani ended up watching from the sidelines. However, they outnumbered him five to one, eventually, one of them said something nasty that doesn't need repeating. Furious, Hoshitani goes wolf, and takes them out.

Haruto, having heard about his wolf mode, calms him down by using bad pick up lines. This only made Hoshitani laugh though. "You didn't have to do that," Haruto says. "I know but, I wanted to," Hoshitani says still chuckling. Raising an eyebrow, Haruto asks, "Were my pick up lines that bad?" "Bad and cheesy, senpai."

V. While on a raid, Otori got shot in the arm, causing Hoshitani to go full wolf. He took all of their enemies down, with no one left alive. Otori, in order to calm down his subordinate, held him close, and kissed him on the lips. Eyes widening in shock, Hoshitani sees Otori's eyes look into his, and slowly, he relaxes.

Pulling back, Otori smiles while Hoshitani blushes up a storm. "D-did you really have to do that?" "It was the only way to calm you down, Puppy," Otori teases. "Puppy?!" Hoshitani exclaims in shock. "Yeah. You usually act like one… Puppy." "Don't call me that!" Hoshitani retorts. "Besides, you didn't resist, or dislike it, did you?" Hoshitani goes silent, blush still on him. Otori smiles, taking the silence as a yes.


	11. Couples!

Many Familia members have established themselves as lovers these past few months.

Xxx

Kuga and Nayuki are a cute couple, ne? Kuga takes care of Nayuki and protects him while Nayuki is a mother-hen overall. Plus, Nayuki's cooking is **soo** good! They make a cute and shy couple.

Xxx

Tsukigami and Tengenji get along like an old married couple anyway, so it works. When someone said this to their faces, their reactions were "Old?!" "Married?!" Tsukigami was concerned about the marriage part while Tengenji was concerned about the old part. Overall, they get along great, even if Tsukigami tends to tease his significant other a bit **too** much.

Haruto gives his blessing and a threat that if he hurts Kaito, he'll castrate him. …"Yup. Big brother is just doing his job," or so he says.

xxx

Sazanami and Yuzuriha… they really should've seen this coming. They make a good couple. It feels natural since they're going from friends to lovers. Overall, a nice couple that practically everyone knew was happening, especially Hiragi and Otori.

xxx

Akatsuki is still pinning over Hiragi. He can't decide **when** and **how** to confess.

Hiragi acknowledges his feelings of friendship and loyalty, but… he's pretty oblivious to the other's emotions. He doesn't know exactly **how far** those feelings go. And it goes **pretty** far. Up to the point that Akatsuki'll _give up his life_ without regret.

xxx

Ugawa and Toraishi are an understandable couple who got pushed into a threesome. Toraishi, while not womanizing when dating Ugawa, still has his hands full with his Sassy Rabbit. Ugawa…tries not to embarrass himself, but ultimately fails. It's like a typical high school romance.

However, Inumine forcefully joins in with them since he loves them too. Since he won't take **'no'** for an answer like usual, they reluctantly accept. Ever since, it's actually been harder for Toraishi to deal with a Sassy Rabbit and a Stupid Dog, but he loves them anyway.

xxx

Sawatari and Tatsumi were boyfriends since before joining the Familia. They just didn't feel like being open with it until now.

xxx

As for Otori and Hoshitani… They're **still** dancing around each other. Otori may have expressed his interest, but Hoshitani has yet to respond to his advances. They all heard about what happened during a raid once, and knew those two were going to become a couple eventually. Besides, their feelings for each other were obvious, but they still don't know that yet.

Once, they saw Otori teasing Hoshitani by calling him Puppy, and holding his hat hostage. Then, Otori called him short, which only got Hoshitani mad. Hoshitani kicked his superior in the shins, causing Otori to go down, got his hat back, then huffed, walking away from him. Otori went after him, apologizing. _'They already act like a couple,'_ is what they thought at the time.

Then, Toraishi decided to hold a bet to kill some time. If they slept together within a week of their relationship, or not. Then, the betting started. Akatsuki said three days, Sawatari and Sazanami said four or five, and Hiragi and Kuga said the first night or a few hours. Right now, the betting has sky-rocketed to about five thousand yen.

 **If** and **when** they'll get together is a mystery, but one that'll soon be resolved by fate.

* * *

Will be slow on updates. My bro is coming on the 8th. Haven't seen him in a few years. Am so excited!


	12. Master and Pet

This is the clean version. The other version will be put up as another/side fic. Read at your own digression.

* * *

After a successful mission, Otori decided to take Hoshitani out for drinks.

At the bar, Otori ordered beer while Hoshitani ordered cola. After they got their drinks, they start chatting. About **anything** really.

As they chat and drink, Otori gets flushed as he downs a few bottles. Concerned, Hoshitani asks, "You sure you can drink that much?" Otori responds, "Yeah. This much is nothing! Besides, I only feel a bit tipsy." " **OK**. If you're sure," Hoshitani says hesitantly, downing another bottle of cola.

Unbeknownst to them, someone drugged that whole bottle.

"You **sure** you don't want to try it?" Otori asks. Staring at him and sweat-dropping, Hoshitani replies with a nod, "Yeah. I'm sure." "Suit yourself," Otori shrugs as he downs another.

After putting his recent bottle down, Otori starts talking. "You know..ever since we met.. it's gotten even **crazier** in the family with its new members... I gotta thank you for that. It was getting repetitive and boring before." "Uh.. you're welcome?" "Also, I've been thinking...are you still a virgin?" Wide eyed and blushing slightly, Hoshitani replies, "Y-yes? What about it?" "Good," Otori nods then sighs, "If only you were a woman... then I'd be making babies with you." Hoshitani blinks, "Uh..." _'Really?!'_

"And another thing! Since you're the only one I can tease without any death threats, I can relax around you... Puppy," Otori continues. "Don't call me that," Hoshitani glares calmly then asks, "Why **do** you call me that, anyway?" " **Because**... you yelp, bark, beg, growl, use the puppy-eyes, and.. are as cute as one." Hoshitani blushes, then coughs.

"I think you've had enough to drink. Let's go," Hoshitani says, getting up. Otori gets up too, pays, and tries to walk, but is a bit wobbly, so Hoshitani helps him out, using his shoulders and arm to support the older.

As they walk out onto an empty street, Hoshitani asks, "Can we call a cab?" Otori nods, getting a bit sober, "Yeah... I don't feel like driving." "You OK? Do you need to puke?" "No. I'm...just tipsy." "You're drunk," Hoshitani bluntly says. Otori replies sarcastically, "You wound me." Sighing and rolling his eyes, Hoshitani calls a cab, helps Otori in, and they take it home.

Xxx

Once home, Hoshitani paid the cabbie, and helped Otori inside, and up the stairs to his room, the window open, moonlight shining in.

Otori flopped onto the bed, Hoshitani turning away to go to his own bed, when Otori grabbed him by the arm, turning him around. "One last thing... I... am really attracted to you. But, my feelings go beyond that," Otori touches the other's face, tracing a cheek, Hoshitani staring at him, blushing. Then, he pulls the other into bed with him, then just stares.

Hoshitani tries to get up, but before that, Otori says, "Sorry, but... I can't hold back anymore," then kisses him on the lips, plunging his tongue in. "Mm...mph..." Hoshitani gasps between kisses before pulling away panting. _'I feel hot... it's..too sudden.'_

Otori takes off the ribbon usually tying up his hair, letting it fall like a halo, then takes Hoshitani's hat, and tosses it onto the dresser. "Oi!" Hoshitani yells in protest for his hat.

 ***insert lemon scene***

They bask in the afterglow for awhile.

Itsuki looks towards the other, calming down, "Yuta... you OK?" Yuta replies, also calming down, "Yeah... why did you-?" Itsuki interrupts asking, "Do you want to be my lover?" Yuta smiles, "Yes. But, next time, I'm in charge." Itsuki blinks, then laughs, "Sure. Go for it."

Itsuki gets up to get tissues to clean themselves up, Yuta getting up to change the sheets. After cleaning up, Yuta pulls Itsuki back into bed, snuggling up to him, Itsuki wrapping an arm around him. Sighing in satisfaction, Itsuki gives Yuta a chaste kiss, Yuta kissing back. "I love you," they both say at the same time, smiling before falling asleep.

Xxx

The next morning, Yuta woke up feeling a bit sore, Itsuki still asleep. Getting an idea, he kisses the sleeping Phoenix on the lips, trying to wake him up. "Mm...?" Itsuki mumbles as he wakes up, smiling into the kiss as he looks at his lover. Pulling back, Yuta smiles too. They greet each other with a, "Good morning."

They get up out of bed, Itsuki carrying his lover bridal style, into the bathroom to take a shower. Yuta threatened to shoot him if he tried anything. They get dressed after, Yuta limping a bit as Itsuki smiles like nothing happened.

"This is your fault," Yuta glares as he limps, blaming his lover. Itsuki still smiles, "You were **begging** for more though! I couldn't resist your puppy-eyes. You're just so **cute** , Puppy." Yuta blushes, still glaring, not wanting to admit that that's true and ignoring the nickname.

When everyone heard about that, they congratulated them.

Then... Nayuki mentions the bet that's been going around, which is now at ten thousand yen. Both were shocked, "You bet on us?!" Then, they ask who won. Toraishi asks, "When did you two do it after you started your relationship?" Blushing, Yuta responds, "We...did it before we started a relationship." "What!?" Itsuki nods, "Yeah. I'm guessing no one won the bet then." Everyone, except Yuta, was so disappointed. "Well...since no one won, we'll be splitting the money," Itsuki smiles. Yuta, and everyone else agreed. Thus, Yuta and Itsuki got five thousand yen each, and is how they got together.

* * *

The "next time" Yuta mentioned will be in another/side fic. Wait for it, OK?


End file.
